


Lost In Love With You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Friendship/Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, What shall we use to fill the empty spaces where we used to talk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



They never use to talk. Once they did not even know each other, but instead merily passed each other on their paths. But somewhere along the way they mingled, and smiled, and their hearts grew to full fondness. 

Jude did not mean to fall in love. 

Jude did not intend for it to happen, but he doesn’t regret the gift he was given by the man of his dreams. For hours he has been under Zero’s love spell. He got lost on the way Zero softly shushed him while pulling off his clothes, how his big hands were tender on his body and soothing on his skin, touching him as if he were a precious treasure. 

He should have pulled away when Zero’s nude body brushed against his, when their skin caressed in a spark of fire and ice. He should've turned away, but he did not. He could not let the one thing he wanted most in this world slip through his fingers. Not now, after hours of being trapped in a dance of love and lust. 

Zero’s eyes burned red-hot, beautiful aglow as he whispered “I love you, Jude.” 

“I love you, too,” Jude smiles, palming Zero’s cheeks and drawing him closer and pressing their lips together in a needy kiss. Zero’s eyes were unnaturally bright, a dark color of lust and love that sent a shiver down Jude’s spine. 

They never intend for it to happen, yet they cannot seem to stop it from happing. It just flows naturally, like ocean waves over rocks. They fell in love, fools in love, two hearts and souls meeting in a dance of desire. 

In their cozy home, sweet home, the places is peaceful, calm. There's the sound of running water in the bathroom, and Zero’s caterwauling off key singing, but Jude doesn’t rise from the bed to shut the door or cover his ears with the pillow. He nuzzles into the sheets that smell like his boyfriend and he smiles fondly. 

He must have fallen asleep because he is pulled from dreams by an arm, tucking around his waist to pull him into the embrace of a warm, soft body. Jude snuggle behind him closely and kiss his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, Jude.” Zero closes his eyes, and smiles when Jude cuddles him like a teddy bear, and that is always the way they enter the dream world...together, two hearts and one soul. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/724895.html?thread=95643295#/t95643295)


End file.
